Jonetsu
by HinodeoftheCovenant
Summary: Byakuya isn't very passionate person. Renji attempts to remedy this in the only way he knows how.


A/N: Please excuse the suckishness of this story. My brain was fried after doing a crapload of papework at my mother's office.

Title: Jonetsu

Pairing: RenBya

Rating: R

Summary: Byakuya hasn't been a very passionate person. Renji attempts to remedy this.

Byakuya struggled against the bonds that trapped his hands over his head. Never, at any point in his life, would he have ever thought he would find himself in a situation like this. His wrists were tied together with his scarf, his kenseikan strewn across the floor, leaving his hair loose and slightly disheveled; and it was all the fault of the stunning man sitting astride him.

Though he and Renji had been in a relationship for awhile Byakuya was still hesitant about showing emotion or sharing affection, even when it was just the two of them. Renji was incredibly frustrated with his lovers stoicness, and, with Rukia's help, had come up with a solution: He would force the nobleman to reveal emotion, he would give Byakuya so much pleasure that he would have no choice but to let himself go, to surrender to what his heart kept telling him.

Byakuya fixed a cold glare at Renji,though it only caused the man who smirk and lean over, mouthing the pulse point in his neck.

"You don't realize how sexy you look when do that."

The dark-haired man didn't say anything. He was trying hard to keep his face as emotionless as possible, which was proving quite hard, considering the most beautiful man in Soul Society was laving away at his neck, nibbling and suckling on a deliciously sensitive spot. All inhibitions disappeared as a large, calloused hand slipped between the folds of his yukata, grasping his length.

"Haaa.."

"Keh. You wanted this from the very begining, didn't you?"

"How dare you! If I recall correctly, I never asked to be ambushed and trussed up in my own home!"

"Really. Well -this- says otherwise."

The nobleman bit back a whimper as that wonderfully calloused hand stroked his length languidly. Renji smirked. If he had known it would be this easy to bed the man, he would have down so months ago. Byakuya's length was flushed and throbbing, pre-cum coating his lovers' hand. His entire body was glistening with a fine sheen of sweat, and a blush dusted his cheeks. With his chest heaving, his lips quivering, he was the most erotic, beautiful sight Renji had ever seen, and it made him harder than he hd ever been in his enitire life. To see the most guarded man in Soul Society fall apart at the seams, to see him gaze up at him through half-lidded eyes that smoldered with immense need, it was amazing. He needed more. He slid down his lovers' body, and slipped the yukata off of trembling shoulders, baring the beautiful body he had longed to see. He gazed up and chuckled. Byakuya had turned his head to the side, ashamed to meet his gaze. He leaned over and caressed his captain's face.

"Don't be ashamed, you're beautiful"

"Ren-haaaaa"

Renji couldn't keep the devious smile off of his face as his hand grasped the other's length. The sudden jolt of pleasure caught Byakuya off guard, and he cried out; sounds quickly being swallowed by hungry lips over his. He responded immediately, grasping Renji's hair and returning the kiss with a fervor the red-haired man had never seen before. When soft lips parted eagerly for him, he ravaged the nobleman even further, tongue delving into his lovers' willing mouth.

If Byakuya had ever been told he would act the way he was acting now, he would have never believed them. His legs were thrown around his lovers' waist, his hands fisted in fiery locks as he suckled on the tongue invading his mouth. He was burning. He could feel his heart trying to break through his ribcage. His breath hitched as a hand snaked down and coated fingers in pre-cum, the other pinning down his now wildly undulating hips. He choked back a sob of frustration.

"Renji...please."

Renji looked up. Byakuya's head was thrown back, neck bared, muscles straining. His eyes were burning with need, and tears of frustration and pleasure were staining his cheeks.

"Please what, Byakuya?"

"P-please...nnghh.."

"What do you want me to do?"

He stroked a finger lazily down Byakuya's chest.

"Do you want me to touch you?"

Byakuya trembled. It was all too much.

Renji smirked. He let his hand trail down, pushing one of his fingers slightly into the dark-haired man's entrance.

"Nnnggh."

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

Byakuya let out a moan, cock spurting a bit.

"Yesss..."

"Yes what?"

"Please...haa"

The first finger was joined by a second, and Renji jerked them upwards quickly, twisting.

Byakuya screamed, eyes wide and unseeing.

"Just tell me what you want, and I'll give it to you."

"R-Renji, please..."

"Hmmm?"

"I-I need you."

Renji smiled, and withdrew his fingers, eliciting a whine of protest from his lover.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?"

He postioned himself and looked the nobleman in the eyes. He recieved a nod in return. He let himself sink inside his lover, reaching up to entwine their hands together.

Byakuya let out a hiss. It hurt; but the thought of the impending pleasure made it bearable.

Then, Renji's length brushed against something deep inside of him,and suddenly Byakuya was drowning in pleasure.

"Aaaagh!"

Renji panted, feeling the unbearable tightness clench around him as Byakuya screamed. He began to thrust a bit faster, groaning as nails were raked down his back.

A few more well-timed thrusts, and Byakuya came between them, sobbing from the sensations ravaging every nerve in his body.

"Shit!"

Renji moaned deeply as Byakuya clenched tightly around him again. His head dropped into the crook of his lover's neck as he came, panting heavily.

He slipped out and drew Byakuya up to his chest. Their activities had taken a toll on the noble, who was still trembling from his orgasm.

He ran a hand through the slightly damp hair before kissing his forehead.

"Ne, Taichou?'

Byakuya groaned before lifting his head.

"Hmm?"

"Love ya."

He gazed at the goofy smile on his fukutaichou's face before lying back and closing his eyes.

"Make sure to get in early, Renji. You'll have double the paperwork tomorrow."

"WHAT?"

Renji didn't see the soft smile gracing his lover's face as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
